Historia de dos yordles
by Malpirock123
Summary: Lulu es la única "amiga" de Veigar, pero le gustaría ser mucho mas que eso, acompaña a estos des yordles en una historia romántica donde deberán demostrarse el uno al otro cuanto se quieren. próximamente en rating M
1. Chapter 1

Historia de dos Yordles

Capitulo 1:

Veigar se encontraba en la oscuridad de su habitación, sus ojos amarillos eran lo único que se podía ver, no hacia nada, no se movía, simplemente miraba a una pared, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba petrificado, pero cada ciertos segundos soltaba un largo suspiro

-Toc Toc- era la inconfundible voz de Lulu llamando detrás de la puerta

Veigar se quedo quieto con la esperanza de que Lulu pensara en que no estaba

-Toc Toc- repitió la pequeña yordle -¿Veigar estas hay?-

La yordle insistió por varios segundos hasta que Veigar se canso y abrió la puerta

-¡hola Veigar!- grito Lulu llena de euforia

-¿que quieres Lulu?-pregunto un poco fastidiado

-¿quería preguntarte si querías venir a mi fiesta?- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿fiesta? ¿que clase de fiesta?-

-una fiesta al estilo yordle, con musica, comida y juegos-

-no me gustan las fiestas-

-oh vamos, sera divertido-

-no iré-

-por favor-

-no-

-por favor por favor-

-que no-

-por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor-

-no te iras hasta que diga que si ¿verdad?-

-no, no lo haré-

-esta bien Lulu, iré-

-¡si!- grito y luego lo abraso -te veré en mi habitación-dijo y se fue dando pequeños saltitos

-ahora tengo que ir a esa tonta fiesta, ¿por que simplemente no le serré la puerta en la cara? Hubiera sido mucho mas fácil- dijo bastante molesto

 **Unos minutos después...**

-¿y bien?- pregunto Poppy

-¿que?-pregunto el hada hechicera

-¿vendrá?-

-si, si lo hará-

-Gna raf grang-

-Gnar tiene razón, comencemos esta fiesta-dijo Poppy

los tres jugaron a atrapa al yordle y a las escondidas, Gnar gano en ambos juegos- y finalmente hicieron una rueda de chistes

¿Gna graf raf gnang gruaf grap?

Ambas yordles se quedaron calladas

-¡Gnaa!-dijo y luego se hecho a reír

alguien toco la puerta

-¿sera el?-pregunto Lulu emocionada

-¿invitaste a alguien mas?-

-a Tristana, pero tenia una misión y no pudo venir-

-en ese caso es el, ve y habré-

Lulu se paro y rápidamente abrió la puerta, Veigar estaba del otro lado, con una mirada fría como siempre

-Veigar, que bueno que viniste-Dijo Lulu

-tu me obligaste a venir- contesto

Pasaron algunas horas en las que Lulu, Poppy y Gnar jugaron, Veigar paso toda la fiesta sentado, Lulu se acercaba y lo invitaba a jugar a muchos juegos pero Veigar los rechazaba todos.

-¿Lulu tienes alguna botella?-pregunto Poppy

-si, ¿para que?-

-es para un juego-

-esta bien-

Lulu se levanto, tomo una botella vacía y se la dio a Poppy -¿de que trata el juego?-

-el juego se llama "La botella", y es muy divertido, las reglas son así...-

 **Después de explicar las reglas...**

-suena divertido,¿Veigar quieres jugar?-pregunto Lulu

-no-

-vamos Veigar, si juegas podrás besar a Lulu -dijo Poppy en un tono juguetón

Lulu y Veigar se sonrojaron

-no voy a jugar-

-por favor Veigar, no vas a decirme que no quieres besarla-

-Lulu voy a retirarme-dijo mientras se paraba

-¿por que?-Pregunto el hada hechicera

-me siento incomodo-

-oh, esta bien, gracias por venir-

Veigar se fue directo a su habitación

-dije algo malo-pregunto Poppy

 **Continuara...**

 **Nota de autor:**

 **¡Hola! Soy Malpirock, pueden decirme Malpi :D**

 **Este es mi primer Fanfic, trata sobre mis dos yordles favoritos**

 **espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo**

 **Adiós.**

 **PD: No estoy seguro de que Poppy se escriba con doble P, pero lo escribo así por si acaso:P**


	2. Capitulo 2

Historia de dos Yordles

 **Capitulo 2**

Veigar entro en su habitación, se recostó en la cama, cerró los ojos y dejo que su imaginación volara, podía ver su cara dibujada en cada muro de cada ciudad-estado, Noxus totalmente destruida, los sobrevivientes suplicando por su vida

-Cuando este al mando de Runaterra todos van a temerme...no habrá humano, monstruo, ser sobrenatural o yordle que no tiemble al escuchar mi nombre- dijo en voz alta sin abrir los ojos

Veigar no estaba tan solo como el pensaba, en un rincón, esforzándose para reducir su brillo estaba Pix, el hada de Lulu, que lo había seguido desde que se fue de la fiesta y ahora estaba escuchando todo lo que Veigar decía

-Todos los yordles serán mis esclavos y cuando me aburra de ellos me suplicaran para que los deje vivir un día mas- a Veigar le vino a la mente la imagen de todos los campeones yordles, Tristana, Teemo, Gnar, Kenenn,Poppy, Amumu, Zigs, Corki,Rumble, Heimerdinger ...y Lulu

-Lulu no tiene por que ser específicamente mi esclava, podría ser mi asistente personal o mi mano derecha...no, mejor asistente personal ¿Que puede saber Lulu de maldad?

A Pix se le escapo una pequeña risa, el yordle no tenia idea de lo maligna que Lulu podía ser, Veigar abrió los ojos y se levanto, comenzó a caminar, fue desde su escritorio hasta el baño y desde el baño a la cocina, uso un hechizo que alumbro fugazmente la habitación

-Creí haber escuchado algo...bueno, no importa- volvió a recostarse y se durmió

Pix consiguió transformarse en un cuadro antes de que Veigar usara ese hechizo fugas, cuando noto que Veigar estaba dormido se acerco a la puerta, uso un hechizo llave y se abrió, Pix salio y la cerro sin hacer mucho ruido

-¡Gnar gada!-

-Adiós Gnar, gracias por venir-

-Adiós Lulu, y no te preocupes, algún día podrás besar a Veigar-

Lulu se sonrojo totalmente

-Yo no quiero besarlo...bueno...tal vez si...solo un poquito...el mas minúsculo de los poquitos-

Poppy se rió de la incapacidad para mentir de su amiga

-Bueno, gracias por invitarme-

-Gracias por venir-

Cuando Lulu estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta Pix se acerco gritando

 **Tintineo fuerte: ¡Lulu!**

-¿Pix? ¿Donde estabas?-

 **Tintineo: En la habitación de Veigar**

-¿Que hacías hay?-

 **Tintineo: Eso no importa, lo importante es que tengo que decirte algo**

-Que es?-

 **Tintineo: Te lo diré adentro, vamos**

Lulu entro y se sentó en la cama,Pix estaba volando de aquí para allá

-Vamos Pix, ¿que ibas a decirme-

 **Tintineo: Oh, cierto, bueno... seguí a Veigar hasta su habitación y entre sin que se diera cuenta, se recostó en la cama, cerro los ojos y empezó a decir que cuando dominara Runaterra todos le temerían y que todos los yordles serian sus esclavos... menos tu... dijo que podrías ser su asistente personal**

-¿Y luego que?- Pregunto la yordle con una sonrisa

 **Tintineo : Sin darme cuenta me reí... abrió los ojos... y comenzó a caminar de aquí para allá, pero me convertí en un cuadro y no pudo verme, después de eso volvió a la cama y se durmió**

-¿Eso significa que... le gusto?-

 **Tintineo: No se si significa exactamente eso, pero puede significar que le importas, no en el sentido amoroso...pero le importas**

-¡Eso es increíble, tengo que decirle a Poppy!- Lulu abrió la puerta y se preparo para salir corriendo pero Pix la detuvo

 **Tintineo: Lulu, ya es de noche, mejor espera a que amanezca**

-Esta bien Pix, voy a la cama ¡adiós!- dijo y luego salio corriendo, casi se cae al resbalarse con la alfombra y de un salto se subió a la cama

 **Tintineo: Ay, que voy a hacer con esta chica**

 **Continuara:**

 **¡Malpi presente!**

 **Hola**

 **un nuevo capitulo... ¡ y primer dialogo de Pix!**

 **¡ALELUYA!**

 **La extremadamente maligna imaginación de Veigar apareció y yo invente dos increíblemente sensuales hechizos**

 **El hechizo fugas y el hechizo llave**

 **Uno ilumina y otro... abre puertas...obviamente**

 **¡Deberían contratarme para la próxima película de Harry Poter!**

 **En fin... los quiero y se donde viven**

 **ADIOS**

 **PD: Viven en Plaza Sésamo**


	3. Capitulo 3

Historia de dos yordles

Capitulo 3

Pix se despertó, miro la cama y no vio a Lulu, en su lugar había una nota que decía:

 **Querido Pix**

 **Fui a la habitación de Poppy para contarle lo que me dijiste**

 **Te quiero**

 **Adiós**

 **PD: Intente hacer un desayuno rápido pero el microondas iba muy lento, por eso intente usar un hechizo de aceleración pero no funciono y el micro exploto**

 **Fin de la nota**

Pix miro en dirección a la cocina y pudo ver que las partes del microondas estaban esparcidas por todas partes

 **Tintineo: Dios mio**

Lulu corría a toda velocidad, esquivaba campeones, súbditos e invocadores hasta que llego a una puerta, freno en seco y dijo

-Toc toc-

Poppy abrió la puerta

-Hola Lulu-

-Hola Poppy, tengo que contarte algo-

-¿Que?-

-No te lo puedo decir aquí afuera...se trata de Veigar-

-Oh, pasa-

Ambas entraron y se sentaron

-Ayer, cuando Veigar se fue de la fiesta Pix lo siguió hasta su habitación y Veigar dijo que cuando dominara Runaterra todos los yordles serian sus esclavos...menos yo-

-¿En serio?-

-Si, dijo que yo seria su asistente personal...¿crees que le guste?-

-No lo se, pero en caso de que no le gustes te ayudare a conquistarlo-

-¿Como?-

-Es muy simple, primero tenemos que escribir una carta...yo la escribiré por ti-

 **Unos minutos después**

-Listo, Lulu, léela-

 **Carta:**

 **Querido Veigar, soy yo, tu amiga Lulu**

 **Siento que deberíamos vernos mas seguido, ¿que te parece el monumento al súbdito?**

 **Te veré hay a las 3**

 **Te quiere: Lulu**

 **Fin de la carta**

-No esta mal, ¿que hacemos ahora?-

-Tu vas a buscar un súbdito , le vas a dar esta carta y estas monedas de oro, pídele que se la de a Veigar, y cuando hayas vuelto tendré algo esperándote con una sorpresa-

-¿Sorpresa? Me encantan las sorpresas-

Lulu salio de la habitación bajo dos pisos hasta llegar a un gran salo donde habían campeones y algunos súbditos

-¿A quien se lo puedo pedir?-

Lulu recorrió la sala con la mirada,fijándose en casi todos los súbditos que habia, lo primero que vio fue una pareja compartiendo un helado

-A esos no, están en un momento especial-

Vio a otro reparando una pared

-A el tampoco-

Cuando vio a un súbdito que simplemente pasaba por hay Lulu corrió hacia el

-Hola, ¿conoces al Veigar, el campeón?-

El súbdito asintió

-Perfecto, ¿podrías darle esta carta y a cambio quedarte con esta bolsa de oro?-

El súbdito asintió nuevamente

-Muchas gracias-

El súbdito tomo ambas cosas y se fue en dirección a la escalera

Lulu toco la puerta y Poppy le abrió

-¿Le diste la carta a un súbdito?-

-Si, ¿cual es la sorpresa?-

-Ya la traigo- Poppy fue en dirección a la cama y de una caja saco un hermoso vestido rojo muy bien conservado

-Esta es la sorpresa, póntelo-

Lulu fue al baño y unos minutos después salio con el vestido

-¿Como me veo?-

-Vas a dejar a Veigar babeando-

-¿Tu crees?-

-Por supuesto-

-Perfecto, ahora solo tengo que esperar a que sean las tres-

 **Mientras tanto en la vida de Veigar**...

-Lulu quiere que nos veamos en el monumento al súbdito, esta bien, iré- se dijo ha si mismo

 **Llegaron las tres...**

Lulu volaba llena de alegría, conocía un montón de cosas que podrían entretener a Veigar, iba a asegurarse que fuera el mejor día en la vida de su amigo

Veigar caminaba con una mirada seria, sabia como utilizar su magia para volar, pero no lo hacia porque lo consideraba un desperdicio de mana a la que se le podía dar un mejor uso...dominar Runaterra por ejemplo

Llegaron a el punto de encuentro al mismo tiempo, al ver a su amigo Lulu corrió y lo abrazo

-Hola Veigar-

-Hola Lulu-

-Hoy va ha ser un día genial, el mejor de tu vida diría yo-

-Como tu digas-

-Sígueme-

-Lulu, ¿adonde vamos?-

-A un lugar divertido-

Veigar siguió a Lulu hasta un bosque

-Llegamos-

-¿Un bosque? ¿Que tiene un bosque de divertido?-

-Eso- dijo Lulu señalando una flor

Veigar la miro de forma extraña, comenzaba a pensar que Lulu estaba loca

-¡Enormizar!- grito la yordle mientras usaba Enormamiento (R de Lulu) y la flor crecía 10 metros

-Vamos Veigar- Lulu comenzó a volar

-Lulu, sabes lo que pienso de volar-

-Si quieres subir tienes que volar-

-Hag, esta bien- Veigar comenzó a volar

Ambos yordles terminaron en la sima de la flor

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-

-Esto- Lulu salto hacia el vacío

-¡Lulu!- grito Veigar totalmente asustado

-¡Enormizar!- Lulu uso Enormamiento (R) sobre si misma y aterrizo sin rasguños, al ver esto el corazón de Veigar se tranquilizo, Lulu voló a la cima de la flor en su estatura común

-Es tu turno-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A el juego-

-¿Esto es un juego?, penaba que era un intento de que me de un infarto-

-pero no te dio-

-no te confíes tanto-

-mírame Veigar, no me paso nada, esa es la regla del juego, tienes que saltar y hacer algo para que no te pase nada, el que muere pierde-

-No voy a jugar a eso-

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-No-

-Esta bien tener miedo Veigar, todos lo tienen en algún momento de su vida, y creo que tu momento de tener miedo llego-

-Lulu, no tengo miedo, voy a conquistar Runaterra, no le temo a nada...y voy a probarlo- Veigar salto hacia el vacío, iba a volar unos metros antes del suelo

"No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo, no tengo miedo" pensaba Veigar con los ojos cerrados, fue el grito de Lulu el que lo hizo abrirlos

y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba a unos centímetros de distancia del suelo

 **Continuara...**

 **Malpi para todo el conflicto**

 **Holis**

 **Veigar salto de una flor de diez metros y por el miedo no hizo nada para evitar la muerte segura**

 **¿Que pasara con Veigar?**

 **¿Morirá?**

 **¿Tocara el suelo?**

 **¿Sera un simple sueño de Lulu?**

 **¿Teemo y sus poderes satánicos habrán provocado esta tragedia?**

 **Descúbranlo en el próximo capitulo de Historia de dos yordles**

 **Adios**


End file.
